The Knights of the Rose
The Knights of the Rose are the chivalric strong arm of the Septims, the ruling house of Wayrest. The order serves as the elite military force of the kingdom, its ranks swelling from five thousand to ten thousand ever since the end of the Oblivion Crisis. The Knights have fought in every major conflict in Wayrest since their founding, and are fierce, noble warriors. Hierarchy and Ranks The Knights of the Rose have a strict Hierarchal system, each rank having its own duties and honors. The Lord Commander(x1): The Lord Commander is the head of the order, and responsible for maintaining, organizing, and leading the Knights of the Rose both on and off the battlefield. This position is the highest and most prestigious in all of the order, and indeed in all of Wayrest, for the Lord Commander answers only to the King or Queen of the Kingdom. This rank can only be achieved by a valiant Commandant who is elected as the official Heritor by the current Lord Commander. Once officially appointed, other Commandants can challenge the Heritor to declinable, honorable duels, in which, if the Heritor is slain, the victorious Commandant becomes the new Heritor (see Heritor for more details (coming soon!)). : Commandant(x4): The Commandants are the effective “generals” of the Knights of the Rose, each in charge of the garrisons in each duchy. To be a Commandant is not only an honorable and powerful position, but one that symbolizes much prowess and loyalty to Wayrest. Commandants are of the highest rank in the order besides the Lord Commander himself, and have absolute authority over all knights bellow him/herself. ::: *Knight Errant: The Knight Errants are the special operations units of the Knights of the Rose, if such a term can be applied to them. Not to be confused with lordless hedge-knights that roam the province of High Rock, the Knight Errants of Wayrest are deadly vagabond warriors, whose only orders are to “Traverse the Kingdom of Wayrest, and assist its people and noble lords in all manners relating to the security of the realm, in any way you see fit”. With that being said, the Errants are above the law, and allowed to do whatever is necessary to make sure the kingdom is secure from the inside. The Errants are highly skilled in the fields of not only swordplay, tactics, archery, and jousting, but also espionage, manipulation, deceit, and most recently, guerilla warfare. It is sung that the Knight Errants are brave, kind, and noble warrior-poets, but in truth, they are dark, brooding, and utterly deadly warriors, and more than one have gone rogue in days past. See the Knight Errant page for more details (coming soon). :: Knight-Baron: The Knight Barons are the typical officers of the order, often seen leading groups of knights on the battlefield under the command of a Commandant. The Barons are powerful warriors, and are of the bravest Knights in the order, doing exactly as the Commandant asks with little question, even if it means death. Each Garrison of the order is led by a single Knight-Baron, who is in charge of all lesser Knights, as well as the order’s facilities. ::: Knight: The common soldier of the rose, and an honorable position, despite being one of the lowest. These chivalrous warriors range from common swordsmen and axe-men to powerful battlemages, cavalrymen, and bowmen. The infantry of the Knights of the Rose number to nearly 10,000 loyal men and women, and are referred to as “The Thorns”. :::: Squire: The Squires are often children or young people who join the order and swear fealty to Wayrest and her Sovereign. They are usually lacking in skills, and are thus trained until a certain age/skill point, as well as assisting around the garrisons in any way they can. Past Conflicts Coming soon! Category:Lore Category:Wayrest